


Tricksters, Avengers, and Angels

by Tgaret990



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And am in the process of rewriting, Canon Timeline, Ch. 1 is cringy, F/M, From Ch. 1 until the demise of one of our four main characters, It gets better afterwards I promise, My First Fanfic, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, SHIELD spies on everyone I guess, That I never finished, They're sisters because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: They told her she existed for one purpose: Go back in time to live through the events of three lives intertwined with the fate of their universe. Her mission? Observe the events, like the Watchers, and ensure that the timeline remained unchanged and intact.Things didn't exactly go as planned.She goes back in time... at the cost of her memories and age. Isn't it fortunate that one of the three she's to watch over finds her before she can plummet to her death as a baby? Stranded in time with no way to reverse her condition or return home, she faces life on Earth, the prospect of friendship, a war to determine the fate of the realms... and falling in love with a god who's just as lost as she is.





	1. Falling

Chapter One: Falling   
  
  


A/N: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. Well, its rewritten version anyway, which still has a long way to go and is still cringy as I read it again. This is set before Thor at the moment. The first of many chapters will be more Thor based, but it'll definitely be more Avengers based later. I’ve rewritten and rearranged so much with this. I just hope I haven’t screwed it up now that it’s been revised. Disclaim: I own nothing but my OC, ideas, and story!   
  
  


    Jane Foster loved stargazing. It let her mind relax from astrophysics and helped pass the time. She didn't worry about Eric or Darcy, she never got stressed, enjoyed a meteor shower or two. She could point out almost any constellation and was always ecstatic to find new ones. The idea had been Eric’s ever since she’d nearly worked herself to death and almost ended up in the hospital. Well, you had to work to pay the bills and being a rookie scientist didn’t exactly bring in a very big paycheck at the end of the week. You didn’t discover some life changing theory every day after all. She was always so stressed between keeping up with Eric and keeping up with her own work that she hadn’t had a chance to relax and unwind in, well, ever.

 

    Everyone used to tease her in school, saying that a nerd like her would never be good enough to make it in the real world. When she talked about living under the stars and discovering something that would change the face of science as they knew it, people scoffed and laughed. Her parents had been extremely supportive, scraping up enough money to send her to school to get all of her degrees. Now, here she was, camped out under the never ending expanse of twinkling diamonds in the sky, cool as a cucumber and more relaxed than she’d been in years.

 

    Tonight, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The slight breeze made the warm spring night feel comfortably cool. The rest of her actual equipment was in her RV, parked about a quarter of a mile away. She had set up her telescope a few minutes ago, but couldn’t bring herself to look away from the breathtaking, dazzling canvas above her. Taking out a sketch pad, she drew every little thing she saw until she was satisfied that the image wouldn’t fade from her mind before putting it away and finally attending to her telescope. She angled it just so before looking into it, adjusting it ever so slightly. The night seemed perfect.   
  


Until the storm came.   


  
    She jumped when thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across her field of vision. Wind whipped her chestnut brown hair briefly, yet the sky was devoid of storm clouds as far as she could see. Strange. She glanced at the sky as if some would suddenly appear. Nothing but inky blackness.   


  
    "What the-," she began to say. Before she could finish her sentence, a streak of orange flew across the horizon, heading straight for her. Jane didn’t know what it was, but she didn’t care. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she took off. She ran towards her RV in an attempt to escape. She almost got away unscathed. Almost.   


  
    She was caught in the blast radius of the crash and sent flying forward. She landed on her head, spots filling her vision, tumbling to an unsteady stop and sending dirt and grass flying up around her. She looked up once the world stopped spinning, a faintly glowing fireball meeting her gaze. It had been a plane crash. The plane was small, but big enough for at least 10 (including the pilot and co-pilot); it was colored red, blue, and black. A wing had been blasted by lightning, catching fire. The left engine suffered a similar fate, blowing apart the front left portion of the plane.   


  
    Jane shakily stood up, a lump forming on the back of her head. She saw the wreckage and her heart floored. No way anyone could survive that. She hoped though, and cautiously approached the plane. That’s when she heard it, a faint noise in the distance. It sounded like… crying? She paused and looked around; maybe it was a wounded passenger? No, the sound wasn’t close enough to be from the wreckage. She started to head for the other side of the plane before she stopped. The cry suddenly began to grow louder and that's when she looked up.   


  
    Something, something  **alive** , was falling. She stared, put two and two together, and ran towards where she thought it would land. The living thing was hurtling at breakneck speed towards the ground. Just in time, she caught a bundle of blankets in her outstretched arms, stumbling as she did so. Bewildered, she peered closer and discovered it was a baby.   


  
    "Oh my God," she gasped. The baby was a girl with wavy, dark-brown hair, soft, chocolate brown and baby blue eyes, light brown skin, and small scars and burns scattered across her face. She looked up at Jane and immediately ceased crying. A smile lit both their faces: Jane's with relief and the infant's with joy and wonder.   


  
    "Well hello there cutie," Jane said with a voice full of affection, "What happened to you?" She smiled wider as the baby let out a giggle and gently touched her cheek, miniscule fingers as soft as silk. Jane glanced back at the destroyed plane and headed towards it. The door had been ripped off at some point, so she easily gained access to the interior. She was horrified at what she saw.   


  
    Four pale, cold, bloody, lifeless bodies lay before her covered in broken metal and shards of glass. Both pilots were slumped forward in their chairs. A man with dark brown eyes, dark skin, and curly hair that looked similar to the baby's lay not too far from a woman with light brown skin, pale blue eyes, and straight red hair. Both looked around 30 and everyone was covered with blood and cuts. The child reached out to the two on the floor and cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. ' _ Her parents _ ,' Jane realized as she tried to calm her down.   


  
    "Shhh," she cooed. "It's alright, I'll take care of you." She could hardly take care of herself, what with her job and all, but  _ of course _ she could take care of a baby. Why not, right? She wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened, imagine it was all a nightmare and she would wake up in her bed, but she knew she couldn't. She walked back to the RV and adjusted her hold on the bundle of blankets.   


  
    That's when she saw the feathers.   


  
    Curious, she untangled the baby from the blankets and examined her back. Rainbow colored feathery wings were tucked underneath her, shimmering like scales, glistening bright in the moonlight. Jane's eyes grew wide, blinking, shaking her head, even pinching herself (just incase this was just a really weird dream) because she couldn't believe it. Cautiously, as if contact with them would burn her, she let her fingers graze the wings. Yep, they were real. Retreating to get her telescope and throw it unceremoniously in the back seat, she started the engine and made a decision.   


  
    "You need a name," Jane told her. She looked up at Jane with sleepy eyes. "How about… Angel?" A, “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” joke briefly crossed her mind. A soft giggle was heard as she looked down at the sleepily smiling bundle of joy. She'd never been a mom, never really had siblings or super close relatives, didn’t know the first thing about being a parent at all, but her face softened at the look on Angel’s face as she closed her eyes. What was she going to tell Eric? What was she going to do?   


  
XxX   


  
    High above the heavens, a golden clad figure stood watching the two with interest, when he noticed the wings on the infant and uttered, "The Prophecy…" 

 

Closing A/N: This chapter was unbearably short to me, but I'll try to make the next few longer.


	2. When Erik Met Angel

Chapter Two: When Erik Met Angel

 

 

A/N: Okay. Chapter 2, take 2. When I re-read everything, it was all so CRINGEY. Allow me to fix that and some of the OOCness. Anyway, this takes place immediately following chapter one.

 

 

    The first thing Jane did when she got to her apartment was look for a first-aid kit. She didn't want to leave anything untreated. When she returned, however, Angel’s face was unharmed, as if the crash never happened. Jane looked over the rest of her. No cuts, no scratches, no bruises, nothing. Picture perfect. She shut the door behind her, which she’d left ajar during her rush to find the kit, just as a storm hit outside. The previously clear sky was a blob of dark grey and rain poured down, beating random rhythms on her roof. She searched the freezer, looking for an icepack for her throbbing head.  _ ‘Well, it looks like I won't be sleeping tonight,’ _ she thought to herself with an exasperated sigh. The infant, who had been sat on the table of her apartment’s kitchen, crawled towards her, reaching out a hand with a curious cry. 

 

   “What is it?” Jane asked, turning towards her. She continued stretching an arm out, making unintelligible sounds that seemed like an attempt at several words at once. Jane went to her side, abandoning her search for the moment. As she tried to pick her up, making contact with her hand, her vision blurred and her equilibrium was thrown off. She jerked away… to find her head uninjured and scrapes from the blast of the crash healed. When she took a closer look, Angel’s face was free of the burns sustained from the crash, nothing but a faint scar across her left eye.

 

    “How did you…?” Jane questioned. 

 

    “Jane,” she responded, pointing to the astrophysicist. “Jane hurt.”

 

    “You can talk?” Angel nodded once. “And you understand me?” The baby thought hard for a second and slowly nodded her head.  Jane laughed. “I go out stargazing and end up going home with  **you** to this unexplainable… This is so weird. This  **has** to be just a really, really,  **really** strange dream. So why can’t I wake up?” she murmured to herself. She couldn’t be more than…  a year old at least, maybe younger. What else crazy could happen? “How do you know my name?” Angel shook her head, looking lost, and said something that sounded like, “Hungry,” and Jane’s stomach definitely agreed. The brunette was searched the fridge for something a baby could eat. As she did, Angel sat patiently, staring at Jane quizzically.

 

    Over the next few months, Jane took care of Angel as if she were her own child, and, in a sense, she was. That didn’t seem plausible though, seeing as how everyone who knew her would see right through that story. With her busy schedule, and the fact that she hardly took care of herself during a work binge (not sleeping, not eating, running on coffee, ignoring the rest of the universe, etc.), a child was out of the question. Not to mention she was not the kind of person who was irresponsible enough to end up pregnant somehow. It seemed better to say that Angel was a cousin or niece. It didn’t feel that way though. Being around her sister’s kids didn’t feel anything like this. Angel was her baby sister then? Maybe. What’s the worst that could happen? Her answer came in the form of Dr. Erik Selvig. He was an older man who was like a father to Jane, smart, kind, caring, and always looking out for her. 

 

    His initial reaction was a mix of shock, wonder, and worry. He thought she’d adopted or started a family without telling him. She dismissed those thoughts quickly,  explained finding Angel in the wreckage of a plane crash on the side of the road. Jane had, of course, searched for survivors and found a wailing baby. She omitted the falling from the sky part. “She was the only survivor? What about her parents?” he asked. His piercing eyes could tell she was hiding something, but he didn’t question further. 

 

    “They were passengers on the plane,” she responded. “She takes after her mom a little. She looks a lot like her dad. The hair, the features. The eyes are mixed. The skin tone’s like her mom’s.” Erik puzzled about this while helping Jane cook dinner.

 

    “And you’re sure?” he asked after they sat down at the table with their food. She nodded. He sighed, head in his hands, drinking the coffee she’d offered him upon his arrival. “Think about the future, Jane. You’ll need to pay for child support, insurance, she’ll have to go to school and the doctor. How I'll you explain her education, or her missing medical records? You barely make enough money for yourself as it is, so how will you support a child?” he rambled. Jane had to admit, he did have a point. She knew nothing about parenting or kids really. She knew nothing about Angel. What if the bodies weren’t her parents? What if she had a family, a whole different life? These thoughts made her dizzy as she went over everything in her head. She didn’t even know her birthday or her real name.

 

    “I’m working on it, Erik. Besides, is anyone ever really ready to be a parent?” Erik just looked at her. “Look, she’s not like other kids. She’s intelligent and quiet and…” 

 

    “And…?” he questioned.

 

    “She’s something beyond your wildest dreams,” she finished with a smile. “She’s no ordinary child.” 

 

    “Where is she anyway? If she’s as amazing as you say she is, then I want to meet her myself.” 

 

    “She’s sleeping,” Jane responded. “At least I think she is.” Jane walked to the baby’s makeshift room and laughed at the sight before her. Covered in crayon was her baby (sister?) wonder, dressed in a pink and white striped shirt and a diaper. Paper was strewn across the floor, each w/ drawings and, occasionally, words on them. One was a mess of scribbles. Another showed two serpents twisted into a figure eight shape, devouring each others tails. Erik picked up a drawing of shooting stars and a crudely drawn telescope that read “hi jAnE.” He chuckled and moved towards Angel, who gladly held her arms out in glee.  

 

    “Aiw-ic,” she giggled as he held her, to which he responded, “Hello, little one.” Jane collected the art supplies during the exchange.

 

    “She knows my name.” Jane nodded.

 

    “She knew mine too, before I’d even told her. Like I said, she’s not your everyday kid. She shouldn’t be able to do half the things that she can.”

 

    “I see… Now then, let’s get her cleaned up,” Erik stated, motioning for Jane to follow. She placed the papers on the table and took Angel from him. 

 

    “Jane,” she heard her say, smiling. She led her to the bathtub, struggling to actually get her clean as bubbles and water splashed everywhere. Erik simply laughed fondly at the display. Jane joined him as she took in her soaked clothes and dripping hair. 

 

    “No, go on. You look like you’re doing just fine,” he told her when she suggested he try and do it. After fruitless attempts and ample minutes of trying, the infant finally complied, having had her fill of fun. It was then that Erik noticed. “What’s that on her back?” he questioned, curious and suspicious, smile gone from his face.

 

    “Oh, it’s,” Jane began, lifting her from the tub as the water drained and wrapping her in a towel. “It’s nothing, really.” He was not amused.

 

    “Jane,” he warned. She sighed, defeated.

 

    “Look, there’s another reason that no one knows about her yet. When I found her, she… She was like something from out of a story book. She… She has…” Angel looked between them, head tilted to the side in confusion. She let the towel slip down enough to reveal her back, where her feathery wings, now a more white shade, lay tucked. He asked Jane to turn her around. As she did so, Angel (attempted to) spread her tiny wings. One flapped lightly, still tucked, while the other spread halfway. Erik reached out and touched one, gently taking in the sight. He met Jane’s nervous gaze.

 

    “How is this possible?” he asked her.

 

    “ *shakes head* I don’t know. All I know is that I found her like this, and that it’s not safe for people to know about her until she learns how to control the wings.”

 

    “But that could take years, or who knows how long.”

 

    “I know.” 

 

    “What if someone saw them, saw the two of you together? What if they told someone? What if the government--?”

 

    “I won’t let that happen.”

 

    “Jane, you don’t know--”

 

    “I know that I’ll do whatever I can to keep her safe. She’s not my child, but she is family, despite the circumstances. I named her, I’ve been raising her, I’ll take care of her. Besides, there’s hardly anyone out here. It’s a small town in the middle of nowhere where no one is going to ask questions.”

 

    “And when she gets older? She’ll want to go somewhere else, live the life of a normal child.”

 

    “I won’t live here forever. After next semester, I’ll be done. Sooner or later, I’ll be getting my master’s, and then I’ll move on to my doctorate. I’ll be at a bigger school in a bigger town--" 

 

    “So you want to go to school and raise a child at the same time?”

 

    “No.” she answered. “I-- *sigh* I want to raise her, and when she’s old enough, I’ll go back to school and maybe… I don’t know, she can live with my parents?”

 

    “And you think they’d be alright with you doing this? You have your whole life to look forward to and plenty of time to start a real family--”

 

    “So you’re saying I should give her up to a foster home or leave her on somebody’s doorstep?” she asked incredulously. “I know you don’t approve--”

 

    “Don’t approve doesn’t even begin to describe it. This is madness, Jane! For all we know, she might not even be human, fully human at least. You have no idea what you’re doing.”

 

    “And you think you do? Erik, I don’t want to fight with you over this. I will figure things out, and one day, maybe you’ll think differently.” She finished gently toweling off Angel before leaving the room to dress her. “Until then, she’s going to keep living with me.” 

 

    “If you ever need anything… Just call and ask. I’ll help however I can.” With that, he left, Jane looking sadly after him as the door closed.     

 

    She never knew that SHIELD was watching.

 

    “Sir,” Agent Coulson said from an undisclosed location near the apartment, “We found her.”

 

 

Closing A/N: Still short, but rewritten nonetheless, and improved. Erik doesn’t like the idea of Jane jeopardizing her future because she happened to find a baby, but I guess he’s okay with it for now. And then there’s SHIELD, so… Yeah.


End file.
